hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargamel, Azrael, Scruple, Gary, Goo Goo and Gilbert vs. Jenner the Human-Sized Rude Rat and Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars Comic (DeviantArt stuff)
Here is the comic of Gargamel, Azrael, Scruple, Gary, Goo Goo and Gilbert vs. Jenner the Human-Sized Rude Rat and Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars set in the 20th and 21st centuries: 1.Exterior of Gargamel´s Castle with thunder storms and evil laughing 2.Interior of Gargamel´s Castle shows Gargamel and Azrael tells about NIMH City to Scruple, Gary, Goo Goo and Gilbert and replies ¨Scruple, Gary, Goo Goo and Gilbert, you´re going to NIMH City and they´re going to plans, up them and get them! and Gargamel´s children replies ¨Yes sir!¨ 3.Exterior of Jenner´s Space Hideout with a telescope is waiting. 4.Scruple, Gary, Goo Goo and Gilbert are ready using evil robots in the city. 5.Exterior of Jenner´s Space Hideout with a telescope and uses an eye on telescope. 6.An iris telescope appears shows Gargamel´s evil robots. 7.Interior of Jenner´s Space Hideout, Jenner the Human-Sized Rude Rat tells about Gargamel and the henchman and he replies ¨It´s time to fight evil robots¨. 8.Interior of Gargamel´s Castle, Gargamel pushes the button. 9.Interior of Gargamel´s Castle Gargamel´s evil robots with his evil red eyes of doom appears. 10.Interior of Jenner´s Space Hideout, Jenner the Human-Sized Rude Rat and replies ¨Don´t worry, my friends! We´ll give our guests something to smile about., Ready boys?¨. 11.Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars are using their two giant laughing gas spray cans and they´re replies ¨Yes, ready boys!¨ and they´re laughing. 12.Gargamel´s evil robots are waiting open the doors. 13.Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars are ready and using their two giant laughing gas spray cans. 14.Gargamel´s evil robots are appearing and crash the doors. 15.Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars are ready and using their two giant laughing gas spray cans and their laughing gas smoke appears. 16.Jenner the Human-Sized Rude Rat and replies ¨You´re gonna destroy Gargamel´s evil robots.¨. 17.Gargamel´s evil robots are running. 18.Jenner the Human-Sized Rude Rat is using the red button and replies ¨Take that.¨. 19.Gargamel´s evil robots are defeated, destroyed, explodes and dies. 20.Interior of Gargamel´s Castle, Gargamel, Azrael, Scruple, Gary, Goo Goo and Gilbert are showing Jenner the Human-Sized Rude Rat and Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars on the TV screen and Gargamel pushes the button to uses the evil robots. 21.More of Gargamel´s evil robots appears in the elevator. 22.Jenner the Human-Sized Rude Rat is scared and he replies ¨What?¨. 23.Gargamel´s many evil robots are walking in the city. 24.Jenner the Human-Sized Rude Rat and Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars are walking and holding the suitcase in the exterior of Jenner´s Space Hideout in Space. 25.Gargamel is angry and using the red button to defeat and he replies ¨You´re not game away, this bombs¨. 26.A cannon many explodes and shows many custards cans to the space. 27.Many custards cans explodes and destroys Jenner´s Space hideout in Space. 28.Jenner the Human-Sized Rude Rat and Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars are scared, defeated and leaving in space, they´re replies ¨Let´s get out of here¨ and they´re screaming and exploded by custards cans are in the space. and 29.Back at Gargamel´s Castle, Gargamel, Azrael, Scruple, Gary, Goo Goo and Gilbert are laughing and hooray and they´re replies ¨Well done!¨ and they´re laughing. Note: This picture is redrawn, with redrawn backgrounds and redrawn props and this comic is inspired by Doctor Claw vs. Baron Silas Greenback:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcLqM14EZVg&t=264s (skip video 3:51-5:37). from DeviantArt: SailorDaniel Category:My art STUFF